O Gomes
O Gomes, or just Gomes, whose first name was never know neither by the company nor by the public was an intern lawyer at César Editoras. O Gomes was hired in early June of 2014, being officialized in the sixth day of the same month. Hiring Gomes´ role in César Editoras was always very low, due mainly to his lack of qualifications and personality. His hiring followed a law suit César Editoras faced in June, when it organized an illegal concert inside NOS Primavera Sound, a portuguese Summer Festival from which they were immediately expelled. Because he always was an intern his salary was always 0 (Zero), something he never protested against, but something he always felt it was unfair. Traits O Gomes was always very passive, putting himself in various dirty situations in which he would be commanded to do something by his superiors, eventually leading to a serious and legal consequence. His desire to learn was met with a bitter disappointment. His expectations as a lawyer were soon enough brought down, as he was many times replacing Vikhtor Khazyumhov in terms of duty. Although very active and keen on learning, writing mostly during the first months of the Official Website, o Gomes soon became seriously depressed and helpless, having slept many times in Beco Do Julião, the company´s HQ, and being neglected all the time by his colleagues, except when he needed for his usual unusual tasks. This neglecting makes o Gomes impossible to describe, apart from his actions and interventions. At César Editoras it is assumed that he always wore the same suit everyday he went to work. Khazyumhov, who did not fancy the intern very much said once that the latter, when sleeping underneath Lazarra´s desk for protection, would use his blazer as a blanket. At the end of his life O Gomes became an alcoholic. Notable Participations O Gomes´ first big impact in the company´s never ending issues was the solving of the law suit he was hired to work on. By claiming Bankruptcy, o Gomes managed to save César Editoras from paying a fine, giving way to Community Service. The consequences were simple yet very damaging to the company´s workers and already low reputation. These stipulated that: One member would work once a year for five days in a NOS organized event for 5 years; A concert proposed by NOS would have to be delivered regardless of the hour or date once a year for two years, if asked to. It never was; Lazarra would deliver fliers at NOS Alive 2014; A clause infrigment would make the paying of the fine required in a period of 365 days (129 euros, 30 cents).O Gomes was never included in the contract he wrote and took care of, something that made his recently aquired colleagues quite angry, yet surprised enough to let him stay at the company, claiming he was spot on: "Dumb enough not to receive a salary, smart enough to outsmart us. He will pay for this nevertheless", said Duarte. Gomes contracted Syphilis in late June 2014, after hobos invaded the company´s HQ and sexually abused gear. Rumor has it that o Gomes caught the disease after meeting with a prostitute André Lazarra had been with hours before. Having caught Syphilis before the intern lawyer, Lazarra gave o Gomes the DST in a non direct way. It is not known how Gomes was treated or if he ever was. In August of 2014, during Hapi-Holi, a portuguese Summer Festival, o Gomes became furious when the crowd responded too positively to Duarte´s performance. Having removed the singer´s microphone and adressed the crowd in order for it to stop cheering and asking for the cancellation of the concert, the intern lawyer jumped onto the crowd fighting it having eventually been sucked into it and never seen again for a long time. O Gomes organized an unsuccessful New Year´s Eve Party in Beco Do Julião, with entry-prices going up to 2500 euros. In early January of 2015 o Gomes was sexually assaulted by a Hobo who allegedly had already teased him once with a rotten sausage that Gomes claimed was an old also rotten human penis. At first he was reluctant to admit the event, but after having been caught triyng to clean blood (his) from Beco Do Julião´s walls, where he was assaulted, he confessed and blood tests proved his inoccence. After release he was legally awarded a surgery, to be performed the next day, as compensation. O Gomes was released at night near Parque Eduardo VII in Lisbon. His bad luck was not over as he was immediately sexually assaulted again, by an undisclosed black man. According to the victim´s portrait, this man was over two meters and a half tall and extremely well gifted in sexual terms. O Gomes called 911 and was taken to the Hospital, where he received a proctal prosthesis he had to pay for, for not having attended the established government paid surgery he was awarded. To his last day, this was by far the most relevant and sinister situation o Gomes was involved in. He did not catch any disease, but medical reports stated his anus was barely visible due to having been put under severe circumstances twice, not having benn treated for a long time. O Gomes was always extremely active on the Official Website, writing many times unimportant and burocratic events related to the company´s action. He was mainly responsible for segments such as the Official Website's Statistics. Depression And Death In middle February o Gomes wrote a side note in one of the Website´s Updates , in which he told the reader he felt miserable working inside César Editoras, and that he did not believe he would "be working the rest of his days in this opressive company". This confession was decorated with another, then one in which he confessed he was an alcoholic. Saying he would spend his "wage in Dimple", a whisky brand tells us he was already drunk at the time of writing, forgetting he had a wage, something his colleagues knew he always wanted, besides being only an intern. In late February he spoke publicly once again, this time through César Editoras´ Instagram account. He said "weird times are coming. Should I remain in this Hell I´m in or dive into the empty universe of the Unknown". He added "How to escape, that is, if my escape is viable, dignified or a way out properly? The more hazy I become, the more answers I need and less I get. Will I escape, and if so, on time?" This extremely disturbing confession was ingored by his colleagues and essentially almost everyone he knew. André Lazarra stated "he should´nt have done it through Instagram. We have around 14 followers". O Gomes was entering the last stage of his terrible depression and, quoting him, "even worse life". His death came, suprisingly enough, as a surprise to everyone at César Editoras. His neglecting was mainly the reason. At this point in his life, where César Editoras was only preparing Emerge-Me!´s debut album and quite free of work, o Gomes was seldomly called to work and was uninterested in it. No one would ask about him or think of him, as recalled by Duarte. "He was not needed at that moment, but as an intern, every minute is important and he could have come to work if he wanted", said Lazarra. The 24th of February marked o Gomes last day on this earth. After writing his final thoughts with a "brilliant and confusing analogy", as stated by César Editoras´ CEO, called "Hi, It Is o Gomes Again", o Gomes was never seen again and it was never known how he decided to remove his life. It is also not confirmed to this day if he did indeed perfrom suicide. As a last note, o Gomes used an interesting piece of sarcasm, ending his suicide note with "????/??/??-2015/02/24", insinuating that his colleagues did not know absolutely nothing about him, not even his birth date. And so o Gomes´ short yet very interesting and full time at César Editoras came to an end, as did his "unbearably pointless life". ????/??/25-2015/02/24 Category:Personnel Category:Intern Lawyer